Übersetzung: Anamnesis in Full Revolution
by Krumblescrooge
Summary: Sweeney entwirrt seine Vergangenheit und Anthony sorgt sich um Dinge die ihn nichts angehen. Warnung Rape und Slash!


**Titel**: Anamnese in voller Auflehnung = Anamnesis in Full Revolution  
**Charaktere**: Anthony, Sweeney  
**Rating**: R  
**Warnung**: Rape und Slash, ungemütliches 'Zusammenspiel' der Charaktere  
**A/N**: Meine erste Übersetzung, habt Spaß beim Lesen, aber nicht zu viel Spaß. *zwinker*

* * *

**I****.**

**Jonah ohne seinen Wal**

Er treibt auf der Meer und weiß er ist halb tot, es ist alles umsonst. Salz und Sand schneiden sich in seinen Mund und trocknen seine Lippen aus und es gibt nichts jenseits der endlosen Berge von Wasser. Man sagt der Ozean sei eine Frau, stürmisch und unbeständig und wunderschön und er erinnert sich an Lucy's goldenes Haar, welches wie goldene Wellen ihren Rücken hinunter fällt. Er schließt kurz seine Augen, im Bann dieser Vision. Selbst im Meer hat er sie noch immer in Erinnerung.

**II.**

**Unter der rauen Oberfläche**

Es braucht Zeit um sich wieder an London zu gewöhnen, die wenigen Tage zunächst um sich einzugewöhnen waren gefüllt mit Wiederentdeckung. Jamais vu, ungesehen: das Gefühl der Vertrautheit mit keiner schlüssigen Erkenntnis einher zu gehen. Traumhaft, geisterhaft, streift er durch die Straßen und erinnert sich an jedes Ding, lernt es neu kennen und stimmt sich neu ein. Dei Stadt hat sich verändert, und doch ist sie immer noch die Gleiche.

Während seines Exils in der gottverlassen Strafkolonie, hatte er ein klares Bild vor Augen von den Straßen, den Gebäuden und seinem Haus mit allem was in Gold gewaschen glänzte und so rein das jeder Sonnenstrahl hereinschien. Aber das war lange her und das Sonnenlicht verblasste zu Spinnweben und Fäulnis in seinem Kopf als Einsamkeit, als Sehnsucht die Kanten und Klingen seines Hasses und der Bitterkeit erreichten.

Dennoch ließen ihn die Nächte nicht schlafen und er betrachtete London mit einem ernsteren Blick als zuvor. Was er hat sind zerbrochene Bilder in seinen Erinnerungen, beschädigt von der Zeit.

Sogar das Wetter ist etwas, das er wieder vergessen hat. Nebel und Nässe und Kälte, der wolkige graue Himmel. Es ist die Nässe, die durch seine Kleidung aus Wolle und Flanell dringt, durch die Haut hindurch sich tief in sein Fleisch eingräbt, welches immer noch das Gefühl von der heißen Sonne und tropfenden Schweiß eingeprägt hat. All das ist jetzt unwichtig.

_Seine Muskeln erinnern sich an den Schmerz und die Belastung in seinen Armen, als stärkere Hände ihn in den Schmutz drückten, denn niemanden interessiert es was Kriminelle untereinander treiben, so lange sie es für sich behalten._

Er schluckt und schmeckt den Schmutz, verbrannte Erde und Blut. Sogar mit kalten Wasser, das durch seine Stiefel dringt, fühlt er das brennende Sonnenlicht, wie das Echo der Schmerzen.

_For the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru - für die grausamsen Menschen ist es so wundersam wie Peru, denkt er, wenn alltägliche Dinge auch wundersam genannt werden._

Das war sehr lange her, aber er ist ein Mann der von der Vergangenheit verfolgt ist, ohne echte Hoffnung für die Zukunft, außer dem Blut das aus einer aufgeschlitzten Kehle tropft. Er hat sich verändert, von dem Mann der in den Wellen trieb, verändert von einfachen Worten und der Gewissheit eines Todes vor fünfzehn Jahren.

Sweeney fragt sich, ob es irgendeinen Raum für ein anderes Gefühl außer kalter Rache und der Liebe für silbernen Klingen in ihm gibt.

**I****II.**

**Die Notwendigkeit des Duldens**

Als der Junge ihm Neuigkeiten über Johanna bringt, ist es Kampf für ihn ihm den Schlüssel nicht gleich aus der Hand zu reißen, eine Versuchung der er kaum wiederstehen kann. Sweeney kann nur davon träumen sofort loszuziehen, zu dem Ort der Schändung an seiner Lucy, und Turpins Kehle aufzuschneiden, ihn zu töten mit hundert Messerstichen und den Raum mit einer purpurnen Malerei zu schmücken. Aber das war weder die kluge Art und Weise, noch gerantierte es den Preis.

Mrs. Lovett's Augen blicken skeptisch von anderen Ende des Raumes auf ihn, und er weiß das sie seine Absichten, die auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben stehen, lesen kann. Er fragt sich, wie er aussehen mag, verzweifelt oder fröhlich, oder vielleicht das, was er wirklich fühlt: Angst und Zögern. Er kannte seine Tochter nur als einjährigen Säugling. Sie hatte sich von einem kleinen Kind zu einer jungen Frau von fünfzehn Jahren entwickelt und er weiß nichts von ihr. Nichts von ihren Haaren und ob sie auch so golden sind, wie die ihrer Mutter, oder auch nur der Klang ihrer Stimme. Er hatte sie nie reden hören, bevor er gezwungen war das Land zu verlassen.

"Ein trauriges Mädchen. Und einsam", sagt Anthony und die Zeit steht still für einen Moment, als er sich daran erinnert wie er sie auf seinem Arm trägt, kleine rosa Hände mit Grübchen nach seiner Wange greifend, lachend und mit blauen Augen.

Als er wieder nach unten sieht, blickt der Junge auf zu ihm, flehend wie ein Kind und ein Teil von ihm schreit auf in schmerzhafter Erinnerung, wie es war so naiv zu sein und so überzeugt von der Freundlichkeit von Fremden. Es ist kein angenehmes Gefühl, nicht wehmütig sondern nachtragend. Er denkt sich dieses Gefühl ist verwandt ist mit dem Hass, den die Alten für die Jugend hegen, für das was verloren ist und niemals zurückgefordert werden kann.

**IV.**

**Wie ein Stein ins Meer geworfen**

_Der Mond auf dem Wasser ist friedvoll, wenn er vom sicheren Schiff aus angesehen wird. Er hing dort, eine scharfe Scheibe in silber-weiß, reflektiert von den Spitzen der Wellen und die Sterne die schwach funkeln. Er weiß das hierin eine Schönheit lag, aber sein Verstand weigert sich diese zu registrieren. Es war nichts anderes als der leiseste Hauch von Licht in der Dunkelheit, nicht genug um nützlich zu sein._

_"Schöne Nacht, nicht wahr?" Anthonys Stimme war unverwechselbar für seine Ohren als er sich näherte. In den wenigen Wochen, seit dem der Junge ihn an einer Planke hängend in den Wellen des Meeres ausgemacht hatte, versuchte Anthony immer wieder freundlich zu ihm zu sein und mit ihm ein Gespräch anzufangen. Das war keine falsche Geste der Freundschaft, gewiss nicht, denn Sweeney wurde sehr geschickt darin die Absichten der Menschen zu kennen. Der Junge war von Natur aus gesellig, was nicht sein ständiges Geschwätz weniger irritierend machte. Er war so ein starker Gegensatz zu dem, an was sich seit fünfzehn Jahren gewöhnt hatte._

_Anstatt dem üblichem Schweigen oder dem rauen, harten Geredel der Seemannsleute, findet es Sweeney schwieriger mit der Geseligkeit von Anthony umzugehen. Er machte einen Ton in seiner Kehle, drehte sich aber nicht um um ihn zu grüßen. Mit etwas Glück würde der Junge verstehen, dass Sweeney wieder allein gelassen werden wollte. _

_"Sir, ich gebe zu, dass ich ... besorgt bin. Sie haben bisher mit niemanden gesprochen, außer mit dem Kapitän und mir und das nur, um nach der Richtung zu fragen.''  
Die Erklärung kam wie ein Flehen heraus._

_"Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis, mit jemanden zu sprechen", antwortet er. "Ich bin nicht geeignt dafür, mich umgänglich zu verhalten. In der Tat habe ich keine Gelegenheit meine Gesprächsfähigkeiten aufzubessern, und selbst wenn ich die Möglichkeit hätte, würde ich kein Interesse haben. Mach dir keine unnötigen Sorgen zu meinen Gunsten." Er fühlt wie er sich jetzt gerne umgedreht hätte um den Ausruck im Gesicht des Jungen zu beobachten, (denn er ist noch ein Kind von nur siebzehn, höchstens achtzehn Jahren) aber er behält seine Distanz._

_Anthony verweilt noch für eine kleine Weile, zumindest dieses eine Mal erlaubt er ihm sein Bedürfnis nach Stille. Sweeney fragt sich, warum der Junge es für so notwendig hält ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, die er nicht braucht. Es ist, als wäre eine dünne aber unermesslich tiefe Kluft zwischen ihnen, Alter, Prinizipien und Lebensumstände trennend, aber trotzdessen fühlt er einen gewissen Funken Verbundenheit mit Anthony._

_"Ich habe dir niemals meinen Dank angeboten," sagt er, "Für meine Rettung."_

_Die Worte klingen als veränderte sich die Welt, wenn auch nur ein kleines bischen, wie ein kleiner Schein von Licht. _

**V. **

**_The cruelty of men - _Die Grausamkeit der Menschen**

Seine Gedanken sind nichts als eine wütende, klirrende Raserei, rot erhitzt und lebendig mit mörderischen Absichten. _So nah_, denkt er wütend, die Worte rauschen durch ihn wie ein Gesang, hämmern zu dem Klang seines Herzschlages. _Ich hatte ihn. Ich hatte ihn dort. Ich hätte ihn aufschneiden sollen sobald er seinen Fuß hierein gesetzt hatte._

Und Anthony, als wäre er blind für alle Sinne der Selbsterhaltung, steht vor ihm mit wildem Blick und Atem der in Stößen hervorkommt, flehend nach Hilfe. Sweeney will verzweifelt seine Klinge in irgendwas rammne, etwas in widerstandsloses Fleisch schnitzen, um den Todeskampf zu verlängern und das Blut aus der Wunde strömen zu sehen.

Die kleinsten Spuren seiner Selbstkontrolle halten ihn davon ab diesen Dummkopf auf der Stelle zu töten, diesen dummen kleinen Seemann der ihn einst aus dem Meer zog.

"Raus hier!", wütet er ihn an. Seine Stimme klingt heiser, ein gutturales Knurren, und der Junge weicht einen Schritt zurück, die Augen weit aufgerissen mit Angst vor dem was auch immer er in seinen Gesicht sehen mag.

"Aber Johanna, Mr Todd,", gelingt es ihm zu sagen, "Er wird zu ihr gehen! Wer weiß was er mit ihr anstellen wird, Sir, sie müssen - "

Sein Flehen wird von Sweeney unterbrochen, der eine leere Flasche Rasierwasser greift und sie krachend auf den Boden schleudert. "Ich _muss_? Ich kann nichts mehr tun, dank dir und deiner verdammten Verliebtheit! Geh jetzt! Sofort!" Seine Stimme steigert sich, knurrt die Worte wütend aus, bis Anthony mit dem Rücken an die Tür gepresst ist. Er steht fest da, das Kinn mit einer mutigen, sturen Geste hervor gestreckt, und Sweeney fühlt sich von den Hass verblenden der in ihm kocht, als dieser Narr ihm dort im Weg steht.

"Wie können Sie sie nur alleine lassen? Haben Sie kein Mitleid?", protestiert Anthony. Und entweder ist es die moralische Empörung in seiner Stimme oder der verwundete Blick in seinen Augen der ihn taumelnd in hirnlose Wut versetzt.

In seiner Hand hielt er das Rasiermesser, wessen Sweeney nicht bewusst ist, dass er es aufgeklappt hatte und die Klinge glitzerte im Licht, das durch das Fenster drang. Sie glänzte wie Mondlicht, wie Poesie, und seine Faust packte Anthony's Jacke ung zog ihn zu sich heran. Er zeichnet mit der Klinge an der Seite seines Kiefers entlang und der Junge schluckt schwer, sein Adamsapfel steigt und seine Augen sind groß wie Untertassen voller Schock.

"Die Welt hat kein Mitleid", sagt er bitter und flüstert beinahe, "Es ist Zeit, dass du das lernst."

Seine Emotionen verschwimmen ineinander: Wut und Frustation und Hass, er als Anthony auf den Boden schiebt, ihn nach unten hält, dabei das Rasiermesser an seine Kehle presst, seine Arme mit seinen eigenen hinunterdürckt. Und eine dünne Linie auf seiner blassen Haut in der Wölbung seines Halses, genau über seinem Schlüsselbein, hinein schneidet. Anthony schreit nicht, noch fleht er um Gnade oder heult vor lauter Angst, wie er es erwartet hätte. Sein Mund zieht sich zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen und seine Haut verblasst zu einem milchweißen Ton.

Sweeney fühlt, das er ihn vernichten will, ihn verschlingen will, ihn Leiden lassen will und endlich das wütende Gebrüll loslassen will. _Ich hatte ihn! Ich hatte ihn doch Du hast mich gestört!_

Die Geräusche aber kommen später, als er seine Hosen hinunterzerrt, den Gürtel dabei zerreißt, nachdem er das Messer an Anthonys Kehle mit einer heiser gemurmelten Drohung drückt und schiebt sich in Anthonys Körper. Er nimmt ihn schonungslos, mit harten Stößen dringt er immer wieder in Anthony ein. Der Junge wimmert und keucht gequält, Sweeneys Wahn , seine Raserei lässt nach, seine Wut geht über in den Körper unter ihm.

Kurz vor dem Ende schreit der Junge laut und bettelt und fleht ihn an aufzuhören. Doch er lacht ihn nur aus; gezwungenes, hartes Lachen, ohne jede Spur von echter Freude.

Der Höhepunkt kommt mit ein wenig Vergnügen, aber das war nicht der Punkt gewesen.

Alles fühlt sich stumpf an, als er sich zurückzieht. Seine Wut ist verflogen und Erschöpfung holt ihn nun ein. Sein rationales Denken kehrt langsam zurück, sein Atem verlangsamt sich und das pulsierende Trommeln in seinem Kopf stirbt allmählich ab.

Anthony bewegt sich nicht, noch nicht mal als er sich entfernt und fort geht. Er fühlt nach dem was er getan hatte, nun doch so etwas wie Besorgnis. Das Haar des Jungen bedeckt sein Gesicht und sein Kopf war ohnehin von ihm abgewandt. Aber seine Hände waren zu Fäusten zusammen geballt und sein Körper bewegt sich zu seiner Atmung. Dennoch machte er keinen Mucks.

"Ich würde hier nicht schlafen, wenn ich Du wäre", sagt er ohne Gefühl, als wenn er nie über ihn hergefallen wär.

Anthony steht ruckartig auf, aber als er steht bewegt er sich langsam, schleppend, wie ein Mann in Trance.

Er versucht immer noch seine zerrissene Jacke zu recht zurücken, als er geht. Seine Finger versuchen hilflos die Jacke zu zuknöpfen, wo gar keine Knöpfe mehr an ihr existieren.

Sweeney spürt ein Gefühl in sich, wie eine Faust die sich um seine Brust schließt, als er ihm zusieht. Er denkt, dass es nicht Schuld sein kann.

**VI.**

**Wiederherstellung**

Es gibt eine bestimmte Art und Weise der Welt, ein absoluter Weg, der in allen Dingen befolgt werden muss. Daher weiß er, was mit Anthony passieren würde nachdem er gegangen war. Für ihn waren es die Rasierklingen gewesen. Doch Anthony war nie ein Barbier von Beruf gewesen und ein Mann muss seinen Kampf mit dem austragen, was ihm am bequemsten ist.

Aber Sweeney weiß, dass er eines Tage den Jungen wieder treffen wird, möglicherweiße dann kein Junge mehr wie damals, und wenn der Wunsch nach Rache ihn lebendig aufgefressen hat. Wenn er darüber nachdenkt, wundert er sich wieso er nicht Anthonys Kehle aufgeschlitzt hat. Stattdessen beobachtete er ihn beim Verlassen, frei von Allem, bis auf die unfassbaren mentalen Bindungen und Verletzungen.

**VIII.**

**In Folge des Zusammenbruchs**

Als er Anthony das nächste Mal sieht, denkt er, er hatte falsch gelegen mit seinen vorherigen Vorstellungen über das Schicksal von Anthony. Er war schmutzig, stolperte, er hatte strähniges Haar und war gerade dabei den ganzen Inhalt seines Magens in der Gasse neben einer Taverne, aus der gerade gewankt kam, zu entleeren. Nicht ein sehr vielversprechender Anblick, wenn man nach einem Mann Ausschau hielt der von Rachegedanken getrieben werden sollte. Der Unterschied in seinem Aussehen war so auffällig, das Sweeney ihn für eine Weile beobachtete um sicher zustellen, das er sich nicht geirrt hatte.

Männer kamen aus der Taverne und lachten den Jungen aus, Einer entleert seinen Humpen über seinen Kopf als er sich übergibt und Anthony würgt noch mehr. Sweeney spürt die typische Verachtung für seine Mitmenschen, als er sie so beobachtet. Doch Anthony tut nicht viel mehr als nur kurz zusammen zu zucken, er verteidigt sich noch nicht einmal. Die Faust um seine Brust ballt sich noch straffer, krampfhafter.

_Nicht Schuld, denkt er wieder, aber er weiß es besser, denn Benjamin Barker ist nicht tot. Er ist nur vergraben._

Anthony ist leicht, als er seinen Arm unter seine schlingt und ihm hilft zu gehen. Es fühlt sich an als hätte er nichts gegessen seit jeher. Er fühlt sich auch heiß wie ein Bügeleisen an, obwohl er am ganzen Leib zittert.

Als Sweeney ihn behutsam aufstützt, murmelt Anthony etwas Unverständliches und der Gestank von Alkohol schwebt in der Luft wie eine dicke Wolke. "Es wird nicht aufhören", murmelt er, als er nach dem Arm greift, der ihn fest hält und ihn trägt, "Ich schaffe es nicht... Es wird nicht aufhören."

Sweeney sagt nichts. Es gibt nichts zu sagen.

Als er es schafft ihn zu der Treppe, die zu seinem Geschäft führt, zu bringen, stürmt Mrs. Lovett aus dem Pie-Shop mit mehligen Händen und ihrem Haar, das wie üblich in alle Richtungen absteht. Sie sieht nur noch verwirrter aus als sie merkt, wer es war, den Sweeney die Treppe herauf schleppte. "Gott, mein Lieber, ist es etwa wieder dieser Bursche?", sagt sie abschätzig und winkt mit ihrer Hand um ihrer Ablehnung Ausdruck zu verleihen. "Wo ist er denn hin gewesen und was hat er bloß getan? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie ihre Tochter in ihn verschossen sein kein, Sir, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, dass ich das sage."

Anthony erschaudert neben ihm und er geht weiter die Treppe hinaus ohne ihr ein Wort zu antworten.

"Ach nun, Mr. T," ruft Mrs Lovett ihm nach. In ihrer Stimme ist so ein seltsamer Unterton und Sweeney schaut wieder hinter sich. Sie sieht ihn vorsichtig an, ein wenig ängstlich. "Was wollen sie ... es würde die Dinge einfacher machen, wenn er sein eigenes Zimmer hätte, wissen Sie." Sie sagt es fröhlich genug, aber ihre Gewohnheit die Finger zu kreuzen verrät sie.

Sweeney starrt sie und sie schaut weg.

"Was... was haben sie mit ihm vor?", fragt sie schließlich und es wird ihm klar, dass sie gesehen hat, was er ihm zuvor angetan hatte. Das zu wissen, sollte ihm das Gefühl von Scham geben, aber alles an das er sich erinnert ist, das seine Hand nach Anthony Handgelenk greift, das weiche Material der Manschette unter seinen Fingern.

_Wenn die Männer sich von ihm weggehen, spürt er die heiße Sonne die schwer wie Blei auf ihn scheint, und seine gequetschten Handgelenke._

Plötzlich ist er sehr müde. "Nichts.", sagte er leise und führt ihm das letzte Stück hinauf.

**VIII.**

**Der steile und dornige Weg**

Das Pulver aus der Apotheke kommt in einer schlichten Glasflasche, riecht muffig und sauer gemischt mit Bier. Etwas daran ließ seinen Magen vor Ekel zusammen ziehen und er wendet sich mit Abscheu ab. Eine unheimliche Erinnerung kam in ihm auf von Lucy. Lucy die sich Arsen kaufte und sich für einen stillen Tod nach ihrem befleckten Leben entschied. Genau wie der Junge, der ruhig auf einem Strohsack lag, mit Fieber und schwitzend, sein Schlaf mit schrecklichen Albträumen geplagt. Genau so wie seine Lucy, und doch so ganz und gar nicht wie sie.

Er sagt sich, das dieser hier nicht sterben wird.

Als er versucht Anthony zu bewegen, greift er nach seiner Schulter, und versucht ihn in eine bequemere Position zu schieben. Anthony Reaktion ist fast brutal. Er schütellt sich, schießt zurück und verheddert sich in seiner Decke, fällt dabei fast vom Strohsack herunter. Seine Augen sind glasig vom Fieber und er sieht Sweeney nicht direkt an, als er murmelt "Bitte nicht, bitte nicht schon wieder." Der Junge ist erschöpft und sackt blad wieder in sich zusammen. Sweeney versucht nicht mehr ihn zu bewegen, geschweige denn zu berühren, außer um ihm seine Medizin zu verabreichen.

Die Medizin tropfte durch Anthonys Lippen und manchmal war er besorgt darum, ob der Junge sich weigern würde zu schlucken.

Irgendwann hört sein Fieber dann in den frühen Morgenstunden auf und als sich seine Atmung endlich entspannt, erlaubt sich Sweeney einen Augenblick Ruhe und versinkt im Schlaf, den er so nötig braucht.

Es sind immer noch kleine Scherben der zerbrochenen Flasche auf dem Boden und der Junge flüstert zu sich selbst im Schlaf über Gefangen sein, verletzt werden. Aber Sweeney ist erleichtert, Anthony lebt immer noch.

Die Ironie wird ihm erst später bewusst, als ihm die Augen vor lauter Müdigkeit zufallen. Gerade er, Sweeney, rettet jemand anderes Leben.

**IX.**

**Wie ein Erdbeben, das unter den Füßen zittert**

Er beobachtet Anthonys Gesicht als er erwacht und erkennt wo er sich befindet, sieht seinen Ausdruck schwanken zwischen Angst und Scham in einem flackernden Augenblick, bevor es bei Frustation anhält. Er hört ihn aufstöhnen, als er seinen Kopf zwischen seine Knies legt, seine Finger streifen durch sein strähniges Haar und Sweeney denkt, für eine Sekunde nur, das er sie sich ausreißen würde in seiner Not. Stattdessen senkt er seine Hände un schaut nach oben.

Der Blick in seinen Augen enthält mehr Verwirrung als Wut, er wirkt immer noch benommen nach der anstrengenden Nacht am Rande des Todes. Er sieht so aus als wäre seine ganze Welt zerfallen und als er spricht krächzt seine Stimme aus Mangel an Wasser. "Warum?"

Nur ein Wort, das mehr Fragen aufwirft als die einzelne Frage 'Warum lebe ich?' Er hätte so viele Fragen stellen können, jeden Gedanken, der von der Vergewaltigung bis zu seiner Rettung und sie alle kamen zusammen in der schlichten Tiefe der Frage _Warum?_

Die Frage bleibt unbeantwortet, nicht weil er nicht glaubt eine Antwort verdient zu haben, sondern weil er damit nicht umgehen kann, nicht mit allem auf einmal. Er glaubt nicht das er überhaupt alle Fragen beantworten kann, dass was er tut ist nicht mehr an Verstand gebunden.

Anstatt ihm zu antworten, steht er auf, ignoriert wie Anthony zusammen zuckt als er an ihm vorbeigeht und geht zum Wasserkrug.

Als er zurückkommt sieht Anthony panisch aus, seine Hände zu Fäusten in seiner Decke geballt. "Ich kann nicht aufstehen", sagt er mit ein wenig Hysterie in seiner Stimme, die sich über seine Nerven wie Sandpapier streift.

"Du warst krank", sagt er brüsk und lässt ihn alleine mit dem Wasser in Reichweite.

**X.**

**Aufarbeiten einer zerbrochenen Bindung**

Die Zeit vergeht wie immer doch der Junge heilt langsam, als ob er nur ungern wieder gesund werden wollte. Sweeney hatte wenig mit seiner Genesung wenig zu tun, trotz der Tatsache, dass er derjenige war der ihn hierher gebracht hatte. Stattdessen hatte Mrs. Lovett eine Zuneigung zu ihm und brachte ihm Brühe und trockenes Brot, das einzige was er in seinem Magen behalten konnte und sie kümmerte sich auch um seine Medizin, wenn notwendig. Bloß ein paar Tage wären genug um sich zu erholen aber es scheint viel länger.

"Er möchte mit Dir reden, weißt du," sagt sie ihm als sie die Treppe hinunter kommt, das leere Tablett in ihrer Hand und mit einen unlesbaren Ausdruck in ihrem blassen Gesicht. "Er fragt immer wieder nach dir, immer wieder."

Er sieht auf vom Putzen seiner Klingen, das Tuch schmutzig mit schwach gefärbten brauen Flecken von altem Blut und runzelt die Stirn. "Um was geht es?", fragt er scharf.

"Kann es nicht recht sagen, mein Lieber", sagt sie als sie das Tablett nach unten legt und die leere Tasse in ihren Händen hält. "Es nicht so, dass er mit mir darüber reden will, oder? Und er ist auch so ein ruhiger Junge, nicht?"

"Nein", segt er, denn das war etwas was er von Anthony nicht gewohnt war. Wenn überhaupt, dann war der Junge verdammt gesprächig. _War. Er war gesprächig._

Er zieht zum letzten Mal das Tuch über das glänzende Messer und lässt es dann zuschnappen. Er kann spüren, wie sie auf eine längere Antwort wartet, aber er gibt ihr keine.

"Könnte besser sein, wenn wir ihn wegschicken", sagt sie schließlich, "Kann hier nicht für immer herum hängen. Das Krankenbett ist nicht gut für den armen Jungen. Das Beste für ihn ist irgendeine Arbeit, wo er aktiv sein kann. Das ist das richtige für junge Männer.

Sie sieht ihn deutlich an und lässt ihn dann mit seinem Schweigen alleine.

Die Vergangenheit hängt in der Luft, unausgesprochen und doch so greifbar nahe um daran zu ersticken. Es gibt Schwingungen in der Atmosphäre, wie wuchernde Ranken oder kriechende Schlangen; weder Vorwürfe noch Einigungen. Und seine eigenen Gedanken drehen sich um die unvorhersehbare nFolgen, die ihn weiter hinunterziehen. Es ist alles viel zu kompliziert, er kann sich das nicht leisten, nicht jetzt.

Es ist nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit als er die Tür öffnet und in den Raum eintritt, in dem Anthony liegt. Es ist dunkel, fast pechschwarz und von den Sternen, die durch das Fenster scheinen, kommt das einzige Licht. Die Decken sind kaum sichtbar. Als dunkle, zusammengekaurte Masse liegen sie da aber Sweeney kann die leisen Geräusche von Anthonys Atmung hören.

Er kann nicht sagen ob er schläft oder wach ist aber er beschließt, dass es Zeit ist für diese Konfrontation. Er legte seine Hand auf Anthonys Schulter und das war genug um den Jungen aufzuwecken. Er setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf, suchend nach Sweeney in den Schatten.

"Wer-", fragt Anthony, seine Stimme ein Flüstern, das hektisch verstummt als er die Kälte des Stahles an seiner Kehle spürt.

"Das ist richtig, mein Sohn", halb flüstert Sweeney, halb knurrt er, "Ich bin es. Mir wurde gesagt, das du mit reden wolltest." Das Rasiermesser gleitet ein wenig ab, und er kann hören wie Anthony scharf den Atem einzieht. Er weiß, dass er in seine Haut geschnitten hat. "Oder wolltest du seine Lektion noch einmal auffrischen?"

Es ist grausam, und er weiß es. Aber er weiß auch, dass es effektiv ist. Es ist methodisch, es wird funktionieren und er ignoriert die Stimme in seinem Gewissen, die seinem alten Selbst gehört zurückweicht vor dem was er tut.

Er weiß auch, das es eine leere Drohung ist und es hilft ein wenig, dass er die Schulter des Jungen fest packt, wohl wissend, dass er aussieht wie ein lebender Schatten in der Dunkelheit.

Anthony atmet schwer, als würde er kaum Luft in die Lungen bekommen und sein Körper zittiert unter Sweeney Hand. Doch wenn er spricht erschaudert seine Stimme nicht, trotz der offensichtlichen Angst. "Warum hätten sie mich gerettet...", sagt er leise und kaum verständlich, "... wenn sie mich doch eh umbringen wollen?"

_Stille._ Dann zieht er das Messer weg und tritt einen Schritt zurück. "Du gehst morgen", sagt er und es ist seine Stimme, die trotz seines knurriges Tonfalls zittert. "Du wirst nicht hier bleiben. Dies ist kein Ort für dich."

Auf halbem Weg zur Tür, hält ihn eine Frage in seinem Weg auf.

"Mr. Todd, es war etwas, das ich getan habe, oder? Denn ich habe sie wütend gemacht, es ist etwas, das ich gesagt habe... Sie hätten es nicht getan... Sie würden es nicht tun, es sei denn... bitte, sagen sie mir warum." Seine Stimme ist belastet mit all den unbeantworteten Fragen, ungelösten Problemen und Albträumen.

Es war ihm nicht eingefallen, dass der Junge lieber sein eigenes Selbstvertrauen opfert, als das Vertrauen in andere Personen. Er ist nicht wie Benjamin, oder wie Lucy. Aber wer weiß schon was ihre Gedanken waren als sie die Flasche Gift austrank, und wem sie die Schuld gab? _Und ein Teil in ihm flüstert ganz leise - Wenn er doch wie Benjamin ist und sogar so wie Lucy, wer ist er dann in der Geschichte? Welche Rolle spielt er?_ Der Erinnerungen belasten seine Seele und seine Kehle brennt von seinem Schweigen.

"Nein", sagt er und die Worte bereiten ihm großen Aufwand, "Du hast nichts getan."

**XI.**

**Hart zu schlucken**

Das Salzwasser zieht an seiner Kleidung und drückt ihn hinunter, würgt ihn als das Floß unter ihm auseinander fällt und er nur noch ein paar Bretter hat, an die er sich klammern kann. Es ist ein scharfer Geschmack, rau und sandig und so salzig, dass es ihn durstig macht. Er findest es irgendwie amüsant: Von allen Seiten umgeben von Wasser zu sein, und doch kann nichts davon seinen Durst stillen. Er könnte den ganzen Ozean austrinken und doch immer noch durstig sein.

Er denkt daran, als seine Augen anfangen im Salznebel zu brennen und sie fallen zu vor Müdigkeit. Er kämpft mit dem Schlaf und er trinkt und trinkt aber bleibt durstig. Es gibt eine Vertrautheit mit den Gedanken, eine Art Déjà-vu, wie er es schon einmal geträumt hat oder getan oder gesehen. Die Erkenntnis trifft ihn ihn als sanfte Hände nach ihm greifen und nach oben ziehen. Jemand wickelt ein Decke um ihn, ein Junge namens Anthony.

Und er denkt, dies ist ein Neuanfang.


End file.
